U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,530 to Eisen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,254 to Urry both disclose the use of carboxymethylcellulose as a binder or adhesive for anode or cathode materials covering the surface of a fibrous electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,052 to Roberts discloses the use of cellulose materials as expanders for cadmium electrodes, the cellulose material swelling when contacted by an alkaline electrolyte.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,399 to Roberts, 2,727,080 to Moulton, and 2,870,234 to Moulton all disclose expander materials to be contained in electrodes and including polyvinylalcohol, rubber and polyvinylpyrrolidone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,924 to Strauss discloses an electrode for an alkaline cell wherein cellulosic material is deposited within the pores of the electrode itself to limit dendrite formation or treeing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,340 to Andre teaches that crystalline lithium hydroxide may be precipitated from a lithium hydroxide solution contained in pores of a nickel or silver electrode to be used in an alkaline-nickel or alkaline-silver accumulator.